


【伊双子】车

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas, 伊双子 - Freeform, 南北伊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/ North Italy(Hetalia), 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【伊双子】车

费里西安诺-瓦尔如斯醒过来的时候.发现太阳已秘西落，只剩下一些橘色的余晖在天空散开来。

窗帘被拉上，房问里显得很暗，费里西安诺迷谜糊糊地伸出手去摸自己右边的床铺，什么也没有摸到，看来他的哥哥罗维诺*瓦尔加斯并没有回来。

一段难言的委屈和情怒涌上心头,费里西安诺觉得自己仿佛身于海底，有那么一瞬间让他无法呼吸。

他紧闭眼睛把自己的脸埋进罗维诺的被子里，不愿睁开眼睛面对现实。

他躺在罗维诺的床上，好像罗维诺就在他身边，好像他们小时候，他总能黏着罗维诺一样。

可是罗瞧诸现在却不在他身边。

那段委屈的情绪似乎更深了。费里西安诺忧惚间觉得自己回到了小时候和罗维诺撒娇却没有得到回应的那段时期。

他的哥哥总会用手支开他的脸，低声呵斥他:“你好烦I”

可是在那个时候,罗维诺跑不过费里西安诺，所以就算罗维诺想推开费里西安诺，结局也总是以失败和费里西安诺的哭脸告终。

可是现在不一样了。费里西安诺不得不承认，罗维诺在离开他的这几年里，无论是在哪方面，他都能超越费里西安诺了。

也许是托了那个西班牙人的福，费里西安诺想起了安东尼奥的笑脸。这个男人把他的哥哥从他身边带走，让西班牙阳光把罗维诺的皮肤晒成了小麦色，让罗维诺的神情变的更加傲慢,让他的五官沾染上高于意大利的温度。

这让他们兄弟之间更是让人一眼就能看出来不同了。

在罗维诺回来的那个傍晚，除了那双碧绿色眼睛外，费里西安诺觉得眼前的罗维诺让他陌生极了。他看着对方愣了好久，直到罗维诺不爽地喊出一句“你他妈到底在看什么啊”的时候，费里西安诺才从这语气里找到几分熟悉感。

当时费里西安诺看着对方脸上不悦的表情小心冀翼地叫了一声哥哥”，

他已经很久没叫过这个称呼了。

费里西安诺十五岁的时候和罗维诺分开,十八岁的时候，罗维诺又回到他身边,在这三年里，费里西安诺无时无到不在思念对方,很多次，费里西安诺梦到罗维诺醒来后，他的眼角总是湿润的。

似乎离开罗维诺后，他更容易哭泣了。

开始，费里西安诺以为罗维诺回来了，一切就会恢复如初，他们仍然还可以在苹果树下打吨，在河里光着腿游泳，他满怀期待地幻想着以后的日子，他还准备给罗维诺画一副肖像画.这是他很久以前的愿望,从他五岁的时候第一次拿着画笔在画布上涂抹颜料的时候，他就产生了“我要画哥哥”的想法。

罗维诺离开的这几年里，费里西安诺一直很后悔在之前自己没有认真为他画过一幅画，路德维希对他的想法感到很无奈。

“既然是双生子，你照着镜子画不就可以了么?"路德谁希说道。

"这可不一样。“费里西安诺认真的回应路德维希，“哥哥和我不一样。”

在费里西安诺看来，罗维诺的脸庞轮廊更硬朗一点，他的鼻梁更高，眼窝也更深，睫毛就像是春天从树叶缝隧里飞出来的蝴蝶，那双绿眼睛仿佛他们童年看到的洒满阳光的绿色湖面，这一切都令费里西安诺喜爱，他想把这一切都永久地保存下来。

可是罗维诺却干脆拒绝了费里西安诺为做他画一副肖像的提议。

“有什么好画的?“罗维诺说这句话的时候，费里西安诺无法看清楚他的表情。他不知道白己的哥哥到底是害羞了还是真的厌恶。

若换在以前,费里西安诺一定会抱着罗维诺撒娇一番，“哥哥哥哥”地叫个不停，像个讨食的幼鸟，可是当时费里西安诺退却了，他不确定过了这么久，罗维诺是否还会愿意忍受自己。

从那个时候开始，费里西安诺感受到了寂寞与失落，他开始试探罗维诺，他总是不停地去激怒对方——好吧，他从来就不是个真正的天使，起码费里西安诺觉得,自己在面对罗维诺的时候，总像个学坏的天使。

而面对费里西安诺的激怒，罗维诺的反应似乎和以前一样，只是他能骂出口的脏字比以前更多了，这大概是他从西班牙学来的。

费里西安诺有时会为自己的行为感到些许不耻，因为他很喜欢皱着眉头训斥自己的罗维诺，那双眼睛凌厉的看过来的时候，是费里西安诺认为罗维诺最为性感的时刻，

不不，我才不是受虐狂，费里西安诺有时会在心里为自己辩解,我只是喜欢哥哥为我情绪波动而已。

但是除去被罗维诺教训的时候，在其他方面，费里西安诺都觉得对方很陌生。

他的哥哥似乎真的与他生分了,不仅拒绝他的拥抱，就连坐在一起时，他也会离费里西安诺有半米的距离。

说实话。费离西安诺对此很不满，作为双胞胎，他们总是吸引对方以及被对方吸引,这是从他们的生命诞生时就无法逃避的。

他们本来，就应该永远站在一起，他们本来，就是一个整体，不应该分开。

更何况，费里西安诺还对罗维诺抱有禁忌的情感。

嘘,嘘，不要再想了。

费里西安诺甩甩脑袋.身体忍不住微微颤抖.这些日子来他一直尽量避免白己去想自己对罗维诺的感觉，可是总有能不胜防的时候。

就像现在。

他一动不动地躺在罗维诺的床上，紧紧抱着罗维诺的被子。

这让他感到一种熟悉感和亲密感，好似他又回到了母亲的子宫里，在他和罗维诺还没有睁开眼晴的时候，他们就和对方在一起了。

费里西安诺轻轻嗅着罗维诺的味道，一股罪恶感冲进了他的脑海里，他感觉自己的脸颊温度升高了。

然后，费里西安诺从喉咙里发出一声小小的喑哑，好像一个中农遇得到抚慰的孩子。

哥哥，哥哥。

费里西安诺无声地喊着。他好似被罗维诺抱着，罗维诺已经成年，他的胸膛并不宽厚，但却能刚好容下一个费里西安诺。

也只能容下费里西安诺。

兄弟的气味对费里西安诺而言不再是单纯的思念，它让费里西安诺的身体发烫。他感觉自己的下腹在燃烧。这种感觉和他之前的生理冲动很不一样，他想和自己的哥哥罗维诺性交。

“呜……”费里西安诺发出一声挫败似的鸣咽。

他觉得自己是个罪人，竟然躺在自己哥哥的床上幻想他的阴茎。

费里西安诺不会告诉任何人，他曾经悄悄画过罗维诺的阴茎，并且把它藏在了自己图册柜的最底层。 

这是他最隐秘而羞耻的秘密。

“哥哥.“费里西安诺喃喃喃道，没人回应他，他觉得自己恐怕又要忍不住哭了。

闭着眼睛红着验的少年伸出手抚摸自己的胸膛，他的手指摸索到村衫的钮扣，犹豫而缓慢地解开他们，露出他漂亮的锁骨和白暂的肌肤。

费里西安诺抚摸着白己的身体，好像在抚摸着自己的情人，自己的哥哥，他不确定罗维诺是否除了脸其它地方也和自己一样。他只知道自己的肌肉不像罗维诺那样，他的更柔软，像. 一团白云，罗维诺为此讽刺他“明明跑起来很努力却没有肌肉”。

越来越不满足。

费里西安诺捏着被子的一角在自己的皮肤上摩擦着，好像那是罗维诺的手掌。费里西安诺有些用力，导致皮肤泛起微微的刺痛，但是这刺痛反而让他更兴奋起来了。

“哥哥……”费里西安诺将自己的腰带解开，他的手指在颤抖，可是却没有停顿。他脱下了最外层的长裤，又脱下了白己的内裤。

这下子他最隐秘的部位接触到罗维诺的床铺了，费里西安诺的阴茎早已半硬，可怜兮兮地搭在罗维诺的床被上。

“哥哥...原语我...“费里西安诺用撒娇地语气朝空气说道,他用双腿把罗维诺的被子紧紧夹在中间。然后他做出了一个非常大胆的举动，他伸出了自己的食指和中指，生涩而胆怯地摸向了白已的后庭。

第一次触摸自己这个部位，让费里西安诺浑身颤抖。他的眼泪把枕头染湿了一小块，可是他没有停下来的打算，忍着疼痛。费里西安诺手指施力一按，下一刻，他就进入了自己紧致的甬道之中。

“嗯……哥哥……罗维……”

费里西安诺的眼泪填满了他的眼框，只要他一睁开眼睛，他的眼泪就会大滴大滴地流下来。

他觉得自己好像一位为罗维诺心甘情愿献身的少女，他的整颗心脏乃至全身都柔软了下来。

费里西安诺小心冀冀的朝白己身体帅出探进手指，他第一次做这种事，害怕极了。

“哥哥……”

他非常希望此刻，他的哥哥能在他身边，用不耐烦的语气训斥他后又拥抱他，亲吻他。

可是罗维诺不在这里，他躲开了自己，费里西安诺感觉自己的鼻子一阵发酸。

但很快费里西安诺就顾不上难过了，他对自己的身体很陌生, 手指毫无目的地前进，竟然意外戳刺到了自己的前列腺。

从一小点处炸开的快感电流让费里西安诺忍不住张开嘴巴无声呻吟， 他扬起脑袋，嘴唇颤抖。

好奇怪，好害怕，好舒服....费里西安诺把自己的鼻子埋在罗维诺的被子里，深深地吸了一口罗维诺的味道, 也想象罗维诺用比他更粗大一点的指节深入他腿间，挤压穴口的嫩肉,然后粗暴地、或是轻柔地插进那一圈圈软肉中,摸向最深最销魂的内里，感叹他的湿热和紧致。

太淫荡了，太罪恶了，费里西安诺一边想着一边大口地喘息起来。

“哥哥……呜呜呜……”

他的脑海里突然浮现出那么一个画面，在某个午后，费里西安诺顶着炙热的阳光抱着画板疾步而走，然后某一刻他突然转头，急促的脚步随之停了下来。罗维诺正躲在阴影里，用他那双绿色的眼眸望向费里西安诺，好像过了两百年一样久。费里西安诺感觉白己快要被阳光烤得融化了，然后也看见罗维诺朝他招手，喊到：“笨蛋，快过来啊，傻站着干什么? !”

罗维诺露出一抹无奈的笑容，那语气之中带着的浓情爱意或许是连他白己都没有注意到的。而费里西安诺敏感的内心却捕捉到了，那一瞬问费里西安诺忘记了呼吸,胸口被陌生的爱意涨的发痛。他朝罗维诺露出一个大大的笑脸,然后朝着对方大步饱过去， 跳进罗罗维诺的怀抱里，撒娇的喊着“哥哥”

从那以后，费里西安诺开始幻想，他想着罗维诺，他想接受自己哥哥的疼爱。自情窦初开以来，费里西安诺就觉得自已成为了自己哥哥忠实的仆人，也不会离开他了。

可是罗维诺却离开了他。

“罗维…哥哥……”

费里西安诺呼出湿润的吐息，委屈而难过地呻吟着:“喜…欢你…爱你……”

“嗯啊……“费里西安诺哽咽着呻吟，他的甬道被手指缓慢地翻搅着, 情欲升腾，他的脑子里全是罗维诺，他想象自己的哥哥正强势地压在他身上，用他幻想过的阴茎操他，碾压他的敏感点。

刺痛伴随着快感涌遍了费里西安诺的全身，他睁开眼睛，花了几秒钟才让睫毛扇动起来，泪水这下子立即肆无忌惮地打湿罗维诺的床被了。

“哥哥，我需要你……”费里西安诺抽噎了一下，声音微弱如同蚁呓，手指在湿嗒嗒的肉穴中穿梭，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

“我好坏，哥哥……“费里西安诺小声地嘀咕，“别骂我，别骂我哥哥，抱抱...”

肠道分泌出的黏液将他细腻的大腿内侧弄的湿泞一片，而他也无法顾及自己的体液有无污染罗维诺的床单和衣物，他在短短的一瞬问甚至在渴求罗维诺回来后能闻出他的味道。

天哪，费里西安诺瓦尔加斯。你真是一个小恶魔。

“哥哥..哈啊...我已经、我已经为你准备好了……”.

费型西安诺含糊地呻吟,他快要高潮了，阴茎被另一只手抚慰着，他用罗维诺的杯子包裹住阴茎顶端，他想射在那上面。费里西安诺听着白己的喘息，那里面带着连他自己都脸红诧异的媚意，这都是因为罗维诺而产生的。

“……哥哥……呜呜呜……”费里西安诺的喉咙里发出了一声好似猫咪一样的呻吟，难以言喻的快感袭击着他的大脑，他一瞬间无法呼吸，像个快要淹死在欲望之湖的人一样,他急促地深呼吸，忍不住伸出于朝自己的上方抓去，想抓住什么能让他依赖的东西。

然后他抓住了一只手，温热的、修长的手指以及柔软的掌心，费里西安诺过于熟悉这个触感,这是罗维诺的手。

他抓住了罗维诺的手，这个认知不仅没有让他高兴，相反，他更加难过起来了。

罗维诺不可能在这里，费里西安诺已经把门锁上了。

这一切，都是幻觉。

费里西安诺睁开眼睛，借着月光看清楚了罗维诺的脸。对方看着他，眼中的心动与欲望是费里西安诺希冀已久的，啊，多么残忍， 又多么甜蜜的幻觉啊,

“费里。“罗雄诺把手掌該在了费里西安诺的左胸上，盖着他的心跳，“心跳加快了，你这个笨蛋。”他叹息一声。

“哥哥…”费里西安诺迷迷糊糊的叫着对方，“我好难受……”

“这不是你自找的吗?”

“可是，就是很难受……”

“不要哭。“罗维诺的声音冷下来，“你为什么就是改不掉这个毛病，不管对着谁，你都能流眼泪，路德维希、本田菊、罗德里赫……他们都可以安慰你吗?”

“不是的，不是的哥哥。“费里西安诺察觉到了罗维诺的不悦，也更加用力地抓住那只手，生怕被甩开，“只有你，只有哥哥才能让我真正停止哭泣，只有哥哥...才能让我真正开心...罗维……”

“可你理在还是哭个不停。“罗维诺轻啧一声。

“那是因为，“费里酉安诺噘着嘴，像个讨糖吃的小孩，“哥哥不爱我……”

“说什么呢你这个家伙...”

“哥哥。亲亲我吧。“费里西安诺抬起头，把自己脆弱的脖颈展露在罗维诺眼前。

“你真是个蠢蛋。“罗维诺的脸上露出了一种无奈的神情,但他没有拒绝费里西安诺。他缓缓地凑近了自己的弟弟，然后轻柔地咬住了自己弟弟的唇瓣。

有一股春天的花香在他们的唇齿之间蔓延，好像最甜蜜的花蜜都流进了也们的喉咙里，罗维诺的舌头挤进了费里西安诺的口腔之中，温柔的扫荡着。

“嗯……呜……”费里西安诺伸出手，犹豫的揽住自己哥哥的肩膀，罗维诺没有推开他，这让他感到惊喜。

看来幻觉里的罗维诺要温柔许多，费里西安诺迷迷糊糊的想,动作更加大胆起来，他忍不住 用自己的下体磨蹭了一下罗维诺的裤子，布料带来的粗糙感让他欢愉地哼了一声。

“你想射吗?罗维诺低沉而温柔的声音在他耳边响起。

“嗯……哥哥……帮帮我、我好难受……”费里西安诺小声地暖啜泣起来，在罗维诺面前,他总能哭得像个孩子，“哥哥...呜呜……”

“费里，”罗维诺的声音更加柔和了，他像小时候安慰被毛毛虫吓哭的费里西安诺一样,拍了拍对方的脑袋:“我在这儿，“他说，“我在这里。”

他说着轻轻将费里西安诺的双手拉开放到他身体两旁，“别动，”他说，然后他的手指脱下了费里西安诺的内裤。费里西安诺毫无拒绝的意思，他努力配合着自己哥哥的动作。当他终于赤身裸体后，他感觉到有什么亲吻他的小腹。

是罗维诺。

费里西安诺发出愉悦的呻吟，双手轻轻扶上罗维诺的肩膀、指尖插进了他柔款的棕发里。

这一刻他们两个人都很安静，用无声的身体语言与彼此娴熟而默契地交流。

最终罗维诺的嘴唇沿着费里西安诺的小腹下滑，他捏住了费里两安诺的阴茎,有那么一瞬间罗维诺觉得放在他面前的是糖果,男性的气息扑面而来，让他心痒难耐。罗维诺开始吮吸阴茎的顶端，费里西安诺猛地抖动了一下，他想挣扎,却被罗维诺牢牢按住了身体。

“哥哥不要、啊嗯~脏、哈……”被哥哥含住所带来的情感上的满足远远大于身体上的，费里西安诺又哭了，他多么希望这是真的，而不是自己的幻想。

起先罗维诺的节奏是温和的，他对这方面并不擅长。好吧，这是他第一次做这个,为了避免弄痛费里西安诺，他小心翼冀，但很快这一切就变得下流了起来，他尽可能地整个吞入费里西安诺的阴茎，尽量快速地解决对方的欲望，他可不想到时候腮帮子酸痛的连接吻的动怍都执行不了。

“啊~好舒服.....哥哥好厉害.....咿...”

费里西安诺在罗维诺面前从不需要掩饰,他把自己的快乐和舒服都叫了出来，像是在释放自己，又像在奖励罗堆诺。他的手指深陷在罗维诺的头发里，不知道是该将他向下推还是向上拉。那感觉火辣的不可思议，他双胞胎哥哥的嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，吸吮着它，仿佛这是这世界上唯一重要的事情。费里西安诺闭上了眼精，汗水沿着他的脸颊滑落。他的身体火热，无声地扭动着，全部的感官都集中到阴茎上。臀部挺动、在罗维诺温暧的口腔里寻求着满足与解脱。

当罗维诺的手抱轻柔地抚摸上费里西安诺的睾丸时。这一切很快就结束了。费里西安诺呜咽着达到高潮，甚至来不及给罗维诺一点警示。

“哥哥……我很抱歉……原谅我……”费量西安诺无意识地啊喃，快感的余韵让他的大脑混沌，让他没法清醒地思考。但是他知道自己搞砸了一切，他在自己哥哥的床上射精了，等罗维诺回来的时候，就算他把一切都收抬好了，房间里的气味也会很快让罗维诺发现的。

完蛋了，费里西安诺想，他完了，下一刻他感觉有什么湿热的东西亲了下自己的脸颊，然后听见了然悉的声音，

“嗯，我原谅你。

费里西安诺一胡问觉得白己心脏都停止跳动了，他睁大眼睛朝上看去，在月光里撞上了那双幽绿色的眼睛。罗维诺一脸的不在意，手指甚至还在把玩他已经疲软的阴茎。

“天啦……哥哥！“费里西安诺不可抑制地颤抖起来，这不是幻觉，刚才的一切都不是幻觉。

他的秘密被罗维诺知道了，这是他最不能说出口的秘密。

费里西安诺哽着嗓子，甚至无法开口说出下一句话。几秒钟的时间里他已经想到了好几种悲惨的结局。他试图说一句话，可还没有开口，眼泪就掉了下来。

“呜呜呜、罗维……“不要讨厌我，不要离开我，求你。

“叫哥哥，臭小子。”

“哥哥.“费里西安诺小心冀翼地叫着对方， 他努力压抑着自己的哭腔，“我很抱歉..哥哥...请不生气..“他的语气不能更可怜了。

“哈?为什么要道歉?“罗维诺看起来有些不满。

“我……我……”费里西安诺抓紧了身下的床单,“为一切，所有的，哥哥。”

“啧，看来这么久了。罗德里赫还是没能让你的脑袋变得更加聪明。“罗维诺语气不善， “你是蠢蛋吗?!“他不客气地一巴掌拍在费里西安诺的屁股上。

“ve!“费里西安诺吓得叫了出来，臀瓣上的痛感让他羞耻难忍，他不确定刚才罗维诺打他的时候，是否有触碰到之的流出来的肠液。

“我……”

“费里，你知道你在干嘛吗?“罗维诺盯着费里西安诺的眼睛, “你知道吧?你要是敢说不知道不知道我就揍你！”

“哥哥…我……”

“你在我的床上自慰，并且叫着我的名字。“罗维诺干脆地说，他冷着脸看着费里西安诺委屈的眼神，对方看起来又要哭了，“你知道这意味着什么吗?"

“我……"费里西安诺犹豫了一下，然后白暴自弃地伸出手捏住了罗维诺的衣服，用还带着情欲的嗓音小声的说：“我知道。”

没有回应，安静了几秒钟后，费里西安诺顿了顿。他抬起眼睛,迅速而不安地看了一眼对方。

罗维诺正仅仅皱着眉，费里西安诺觉得自己好像在里面看出了厌恶。

“...不、”不要讨厌我，话还没说完，眼泪就已经忍不住掉了出来,再开口时，字句被连续不断的抽噎打断了。

不，不，我不想哭的，费里西安诺想,我不要哭。

“啧，怎么回事？你以为你还是小孩子吗?”罗维诺伸出手，用手指擦拭费里西安诺的眼角，“别哭了。”

不是我要哭的,是眼泊流个不停,不怪我。可恶、可恶的眼泪，费里西安诺想。就算他用力闭上眼睛也没能止住它们挤出眼眶。

“罗维诺讨厌费里西安诺”的恐惧让他的大脑不听使唤了。

“别哭了!“罗维诺大声地说，他伸出于捧住了费里西安诺的脸颊，“啊啊笨蛋，你要怎么样才能不掉眼泪！”

“亲我...“费里西安诺小声地请求，"亲亲我，哥哥。“不要拒绝我。

“嘁，麻烦的小鬼。“罗维诺这么说着,脸上的表情却显得很温柔，他低下头轻声说:“好吧，如你所愿。”

第二次的吻完全不同了。

罗维诺的吻变得疯狂，熟稔，突然间他们拥有了无可比拟的默契，舌头似两条湿滑的交欢鱼般交缠，越缠越紧，越吻越深。

费里西安诺只感觉身体轻飘飘的，仿佛在浮动。恍然间他看见了耶稣，他置身于圣洁的教堂之中，与自己的双胞胎哥哥接吻。

你有罪，耶稣对他说，你引诱了你的哥哥。谁在乎呢?费里西安诺想，有罗维诺就够了。他紧紧抱着对方,无论怎样,他不会再松开手了。

罗维诺的手指不知道什么时候摸索到了费里西安诺的臀瓣之间，他用指腹敲打着微微张开的穴口，这让费里西安诺觉得下体瘙痒起来，也难忍地扭动了一下腰肢,却不舍得离开自己哥哥的嘴唇，只能忍耐着，希望罗维诺能结束他的的欲望。

就像费里西安诺之前所说昀，他已经为罗维诺准备好了。

罗维诺手指轻而易举地进入了湿润的穴口，甚至不需要润滑，他们之间的第一次,顺利而理所当然。

罗维诺感受着自己弟弟紧致湿热的肠道，下体的阴茎早已勃起。他从小就熟悉费里西安诺的身体，却从未来过这个甜蜜的甬道之中，里而的温度让他几乎疯狂。

他的弟弟，一直纯洁天真得像个傻乎乎的天使。比如他以为一把锁就能把自己的哥哥关在门外，不开灯就能让自己的欲望藏在黑暗里，就算罗维诺站在他身旁看了他许久。费里西安诺也没有发现自己哥哥炽热的目光。

于是罗维诺就着月光，目睹了白己弟弟自渎的全程。

费里西安诺，他的弟弟，赤裸着身体，将头埋进自己哥哥的被子，一边在口中不停地连着“哥哥”，一边用手指在肠道之中抽插。

罗维诺从未想过自己这个爱哭鬼弟弟，还会露出如此令人动人心动的神情。实在是，令人无法移开视线，令人深深着迷。

费里西安诺总是让罗维诺牵挂，似乎从很小的时候开始。他的目光就总是放在费里西安诺身上，再漂亮的姑娘和花朵都无法让罗维诺离开视线，他得看着费里西安诺，不然费里西安诺会被欺负得哭鼻子，他得看着他。

这段执念在他的少年时期，逐渐从亲情转变成了令罗维法恐惧的情感，他不能对任何人说白己对自己的弟弟产生了欲望，有那么一段时间，罗维诺甚至觉得自己是个自恋狂。

他害怕了，罗维诺在面对费里西安诺的事情时既胆大又胆小，他能毫不犹豫地在危险面前保护对方，也能在任何会让费里西安诺哭泣的地方退却。于是他离开了,带着这份罪恶的情感，不愿意让费里西安诺和自己一起承担这份背德的情感。

可是我好像猜错了，罗维诺想，我不应该离开的。

“我.....我爱你，哥哥...“费里西安诺松开罗维诺的嘴辱,喘息着开口,带着几分委屈和期待，“我是个坏孩子...”

“没错，你是个坏孩子。“罗维诺说，他低下头，又一次亲吻费里西安诺，“笨蛋弟弟。”

“哥哥，想要，费里想要……”费里西安诺一下又一下的亲吻着罗维诺的脸颊，下身挺起急切的带着性暗示的蹭着罗维诺，他几乎贴在了罗堆诺身上。

罗维诺温柔地回吻了他，他从费里西安诺的唇边一路向下，亲吻着他的肌肤，在锁骨处留下一个又一个宣誓主权的吻痕，直到费里西安诺不耐地用手推了推他的胸膛，其实在罗维诺面前，费里西安诺一直带着一点任性的小牌气。

“哥哥……“快进来吧，费望西安诺睁大眼晴示意着对方，他看着罗维诺脱下衣服扔下床去，露出他精致的锁骨。罗维诺又解开了裤子，挺立的阴茎立即跳了出来。

一时间两个人都屏住了呼吸。

“我在做梦吗哥哥?“费里西安诺低声问，他忍不住再确认一遍。

“你如果把这个当成一个梦,我就对你不客气。”罗维诺勾起嘴角笑起来，他伸出手拨开了遮挡在费里西安诺眼前的头发，“看着我，费里。“他说，“我是真实存在的。”

罗维诺的阴茎在费里西安诺早已湿润完毕的穴口处磨蹭了几下，便小心冀翼又急不可耐的推了进去。

“呃啊…“费里西安诺觉得自己好像一条脱水的鱼，快要死去了。他无助地抓着罗维诺的手臂，依赖着白己的哥哥。

他痛苦地呻吟出声，比手指粗大更多的阴茎让他难受极了。“哥哥……”

费里西安诺努力让白己放松，他大口地喘息着，后穴缓缓吞咽着罗维诺的阴茎，那坚硬的肉棒撑开他柔软的内壁，让他大腿打颤。

“你后面真紧...疼吗?"罗维诺深深地吸着气，他低下头去亲吻费里西安诺的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着转移费里西安诺的注意力。

费里西安诺没法作答，他感受到体内含着的那根东西来回生硬地抽动了几下，痛感和快感交炽。费里西安诺低声呻吟了出来，他感觉自己后穴溢出的爱液越来越多了，交合的声音变的潮湿淫靡。

他紧紧搂住心爱的哥哥，发出一声声猫一样呻吟。

“啊……唔、嗯哈……”

罗维诺耐心的缓缓抽动着自己的阴茎，他仔细的观察着费里西安诺的表情，寻找适合的力道  
方向。

“啊~“突然费里西安诺发出一声继续的尖叫，身体一下紧绷——他的敏感点被找到了，于是罗维诺故意磨蹭着这里，快感一层一层叠加，却始终得不到满足，费里西安诺欲求不满的咬了罗维诺鼻尖一下。

“呜……哥哥坏……”

罗维诺立刻快速地把大半阴茎都插了进来，费里西安诺小声地尖叫，指甲在自己哥哥的背上胡乱抓着。

“放轻松，笨蛋，。”

“哈...哥哥说得...倒是啊、倒是容易，嗯啊.......你来....呜不要、太快了~”

“哼，把我后背抓的那么疼还和我顶嘴。”

“你以为、是谁的错啊……呀、呜呜……”本来想嘴硬一下，但是身体内的阴茎不停地顶在自己的敏感点上，一阵又一阵的热浪袭击了费里西安诺，快感过于强烈，他摇着头用含糊地呻吟声哭着求饶罗维诺，“哥哥..慢啊~慢一点……我、我受不了呜……”

罗缤诺咳了一口气，然后又忍不住笑起来。他低下头一边亲吻费里西安诺的脸颊，一边用手揉捏着费里西安诺的胸膛，皮肤本就不厚的乳晕被中指和大拇指轻轻夹住，翘起的乳尖也被食指尖玩弄。

他们第一次的性爱僵硬地保持着这个姿势，节奏时快时慢，有时费里西安诺能听见窗外的风声，有时只能听见自己焦急的哭喊。

“呜呜呜哥哥....

“费里……”

他们出了一身汗，黏黏腻腻的，身上人滚烫急促的呼吸蔓延在他的脖颈上。

“我好像快到了……”罗维诺喘着粗气，声音要耍攀上高峰，抽插的动作越来越快。

“嗯啊…哥哥……”被泪水打湿的头发粘在他的脑侧，“射在我里面吧哥哥……”

有时候罗维诺真的对白己弟弟的大胆没有办法，他望着对方通红的脸庞，就算在月光之下也无法遮挡的红晕像是想润在清水之中的玫魂。

费里西安诺很快射了出来，这次全部射在了罗维诺的小腹上。

罗维诺一边叫着”一定要好好教训你"，一边更猛烈地撞击自己弟弟的身体。

当罗维诺快感到顶峰的时候，费出西安诺的双腿夹住了罗维诺的腰不让他离开，这下子，罗维诺真的全射进去了。

“任性的小鬼！”罗维诺皱着眉，当他退出费里西安诺的身体的时候,精液全都流在了床单上，像是被打翻的奶油。

费里两安诺傻乎乎地笑了起来。“嘿嘿，哥哥...

“傻笑什么啊你。”

“就是，很高兴。“费里西安诺说道，“我很高兴。”

“混蛋，不要笑得那么蠢。”

“不要嘛，哥哥~”

“嗯。“罗维诺敷衍地嗯啊几声。

“抱着我吧，哥哥。“费里西安诺说，“就算天亮了，也不要离开我哦。"

“不会离开你。“罗维诺紧紧地抱着费里西安诺，笨蛋弟弟。

少年时代的情窦初开让他本来想远远避开对方，把自己心中可怕的情感隐藏起来的。

可是费里西安诺从来就不听他的话，他又一次违背了罗维诺的愿望。

可是罗维爱着这样的费里西安诺，这才是他的弟弟，他的宝见。

他们将一起沉沦，一起进地狱，可是这又怎么样呢?因为一一

“有你就够了，哥哥。”费里西安诺心满意足地抱着罗维诺。

“啊，啊，知道了，知道了。“罗维诺摸摸白己烫的惊人的耳朵,一边别把试图回应对方，一边低下头，在费里西安诺的脸颊上留下了一个轻柔的吻。


End file.
